customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ChineseLegolas/"Mary" 2.0
Zany, you haven't seen me on Hearthstone lately. Oonie, I haven't badgered you on Skype for the past little while. And, finally, Povak, I haven't been on the Collab doc. Why? I have been building like a madman, desperate to finish my final lego project of my life before I finally pack them all away for good. ---- The final update (Legit, I'm finally done): ---- Seras' revamp: Serasv3 (2).JPG|Front view. We have the triumphant return of everyone's favourite time-travelling, back-talking Hero from the future. The revamp was mainly the legs and torso. The arm design is the exact same from her previous form. Serasv3 (1).JPG|Back view. ---- UPDATE THE LAST? (secret project revealed!): Angel (4).JPG|After looking at this MOC, speculate away. I won't tell you who she is, but you probably know just by looking at her. Angel (2).JPG|Back view. No writeup on this MOC, I want to give away as few details as possible. ---- UPDATE FIVE: Nexor (1).JPG|Meet Nexor, Toa of Magnetism. This guy turned out well, despite me planning for him to have a Matatu instead of the Arthron. His rifle is not a sniper, but rather an anti-air cannon from some Xian battleship. Nexor (2).JPG|Back view. Small cannons are attached to his shoulders. His torso a tiny bit different than the other male Toa in my team, as you can see from the chin guard thing. I gave him a peg leg since he's supposed to be a war veteran. Once again, I ask for some feedback. Due to the vote below being successful, I will add a small MOC before I unveil my super-duper-mega-giga-tera secret project. ---- UPDATE FOUR: (I'm just churning out the MOCs, huh? This is what happens when I build. XD) Serasb (1).JPG|Front view of my Toa of Time. Here we have the bionicle version of the now fairly well-known Seras Anemone. She used to be my super-duper secret project, but I know have another even *more* secret MOC, so I thought I'd post her out. Serasb (2).JPG|Back view. In all honesty, Seras is fairly standard as my MOCs go. Same free-mounted breastplate as with all my femmocs, custom almost-everything, nothing out of the ordinary. I did however, go out of my way to use a TON of bronze. Seras is armed with a flintlock pistol, an energy gauntlet, and her Chronicle. A cookie to whoever knows what's mounted on Seras' back! (Not you, Zany.) ---- UPDATE THREE: ---- So far, I have built two out of the five or six planned ones. The first, I will not show. (Unless you guys want me to... it's not a Hero Factory moc.) The second is the revamped "Mary". Mary2 (1).JPG|Front view. Wow, it's been a while since I did a MOC blog, huh? Welp, I went 124% overboard with this MOC. As the most prominent character I've created, "Mary" deserves to stand out from the rest of the rabble I've made. She features custom everything. Yeah, everything. She keeps her little demon wings (D'awww, kawaii!) and her tail from her previous form, as well as the two claws and chains. Mary2 (2).JPG|Back view. Her limbs and torso have been completely rebuilt, using the new bent torso technique. I'm quite happy with the middle torso bit, with the little claw-arm thingies sticking out. So, yeah, let me know what you guys think. Category:Blog posts